A quoi bon vivre
by MissEvernight
Summary: One-Shot Parfois, quand on a perdu ce qui comptait le plus pour nous, nous n'avons plus envie de rien, parfois, plus envie de vivre... Même si nos amis sont là, plus rien ne compte tellement la douleur est immense...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit One-Shot triste.**

 **Comme d'habitude, une dramione**

 **Tous les personnages sont de JK Rowling**

 **Je ne tiens pas compte de l'épilogue "19 ans plus tard".**

 **Sortez les mouchoirs et bonne lecture!**

 **Bisou sur les joues!**

* * *

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je n'ai plus goût à rien... La vie ne rime plus à rien pour moi... Je n'ai plus la force de rester... Je n'ai même plus la force de pleurer...

Qui je suis? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je vais vous le dire... Je suis Hermione Jean Granger, et je viens de perdre la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé. Je vais vous conter cette histoire, le moment où je l'ai vu tomber sous mes yeux, le moment où je suis un peu morte moi aussi, le moment où j'ai perdu le goût à tout. Mais avant tout, je vais vous dire brièvement comment j'en suis venu à tomber éperdument amoureuse de lui et à le perdre...

 _Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, nous étions dans le train menant à Poudlard. J'ignorais tellement que le monde sorcier existait jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor débarque chez moi. Je faisais peur à mes parents, parce que depuis que j'étais bébé, je faisais des choses étranges. Et lui, il semblait tellement à l'aise, dans son uniforme, les cheveux gominé de gel coiffé vers l'arrière et cet air supérieur sur le visage. Au début, cela ne c'est pas bien passé entre nous. Il se moquait de moi, il critiquait mes origines... Pour lui je n'étais que le Castor, la Sang-de-Bourbe, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout..._

Je suppose que vous l'aurais compris, j'étais amoureuse de Drago Malfoy.

 _Il m'a même lancé un sort pour faire pousser mes dents, mais grâce à ça, j'ai pu les faire rétrécir jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient une taille normale. Je me faisait peut-être des idées, mais j'ai eu la vague impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour que j'aille les faire rétrécir, car il fut le seul à le remarquer. Je le trouvais beau, et j'étais peut-être masochiste, mais je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour lui, même s'il me lançait des piques. Ce qu'il pouvait me dire me touchait plus que ce que n'importe qui pouvait dire. Et en troisième année, il me voit en train de pleurer dans la tour d'astronomie à cause d'Harry et Ronald. Et au lieu de se moquer de moi, il m'a consolé. Et à ce moment précis, j'ai su que je l'aimais. On est devenu ami petit à petit. Et lors du bal de Noël, lors du tournoi des trois sorciers, après que Ron m'ai fait pleurer, il c'est présenté devant moi, un mouchoir en soie dans les mains et me l'a donné avant de me dire "Personne ne devrait faire pleurer une si jolie fille." Je lui ai sourit en disant "Ronald est jaloux que je sois partit avec Viktor, c'est tout. C'est un idiot". Et à ce moment là, il m'a sortit une phrase très étrange. "Il n'y a pas que cet idiot de Weasley qui était jaloux de te voir collé à Krum toute la soirée". Et il a commencé à partir vers le parc. J'ai serré le mouchoir dans mes mais et je l'ai suivit. Il était face au lac, le clair de lune l'éclairant. Il était tellement beau. Il c'est retourné et m'a invité à danser. Une valse, sans musique, mais tellement belle. Et là, il m'a embrassé. Et j'ai fui. Nous n'en avons pas reparlé par la suite, en faite, nous ne nous sommes quasiment plus parlé. Et la cinquième année est arrivée. J'avais envie de lui dire que depuis le début je l'aimais, mais je n'osais pas. Et Harry à voulu formé l'AD. Ombrage à formé sa brigade inquisitoriale, et il était membre. Un soir, lorsque je devais me rendre à un entrainement de l'AD, il m'a tiré dans un placard, me disant de ne pas aller dans la salle sur demande. J'avais envie de lui hurler dessus mais je n'ai pu dire "Pourquoi tu me dis ça?" et il a simplement sortit "Je veux te protéger, c'est tout! Ombrage sait!". et il m'a embrassé. "Je t'aime. murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Je t'aime même si tu es née moldue, même si tu es une insupportable je-sais-tout, une gryffondor et l'amie de Potter." Et pour seule réponse, je l'ai embrassé. Il m'a fait promettre de retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor et il est partit rejoindre la brigade. Plus tard, Ronald m'a prévenu qu'Ombrage avais trouvé tout le monde à cause de Cho Chang, qui avait tout raconté pour que sa mère garde son emploi au ministère de la magie, avec son petit salaire, et ses petits privilèges, et en prime, une augmentation. Il m'a dit que j'ai eu de la chance d'être tombé malade. Tout le monde était collé. Suite à cet épisode, Drago et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble._

 _Deux ans presque... C'était les meilleurs moments de ma vie. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en y repensant:_

 _\- Drago dans le monde moldu, une glace à la main, regardant bizarrement les écrans de télévision_

 _\- Drago manquant d'avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai changé de chaine sur le câble_

 _\- Drago essayant de comprendre l'utilisation de mon ordinateur_

 _\- les vols en balai au dessus du parc_

 _\- les moments dans la salle sur demande où je lui lisait mes histoires moldu préféré, et que lui me lisait ses histoires sorcière préféré._

 _\- les sorties à Pré-au-lard, caché dans la cabane hurlante_

 _\- les lettres, les petits mots envoyé en cours, les fleurs qui apparaissaient sur mon oreiller le soir_

 _\- les sorties à la plage pendant les vacances_

Beaucoup de moments d'insouciance avant le début de la guerre, qui planait sur notre tête comme une épée de Damoclès.

 _Sauf que tout cela n'a pas duré, la guerre allait commencé, et je devais aider Harry dans sa quête d'Horcruxe. Il avait rejoint l'ordre, mais cela ne changeait rien, il avait pour mission d'espionner Voldemort. J'ai quasiment frappé Lupin pour son idée stupide! Drago risquait trop gros, en plein milieu du camp ennemi! Mais j'ai du m'y faire. Et chacun est partie réaliser sa mission, le coeur se passait plutôt bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse l'erreur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort où était posé un tabou. Les sbires du mage noir nous ont emmené dans le manoir Malfoy. Drago a du nous identifié, et j'ai vu a quel point il souffrait de me voir prisonnière. Et j'ai été torturé sous ses yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qui faisait la plus mal, le voir sursauter à chacun de mes cris avec un regard complètement apeuré ou le poignard que Bellatrix me plantait dans le bras. Et je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qui c'est passé, mais en quelques secondes, Bellatrix c'est retrouvé loin de moi, Drago me portait, Harry lançait des sorts et tout est devenu noir. J'ai fini par me réveiller à la chaumière aux coquillages, Drago dormant à côté de moi, me serrant contre lui. Ensuite, le reste c'est enchaîné, nous avons tenté de cambriolé Gringotts pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle, puis nous nous sommes rendu à Poudlard. Au fur et à mesure, il ne restait presque plus d'horcruxe. A Poudlard,nous sommes tombé sur la plupart des élèves se cachant dans la salle sur demande, fuyant les mangemorts qui avait transformé l'école en lieu de torture. Ce fût grâce à Drago que le diadème de Serdaigle fût détruit, il avait lancé un feu-démon, manquant de nous tué mais au moins, Voldemort était affaiblit._

 _La vrai bataille n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Tous étaient terrifié en quelques seconde, tout commença..._

 _A ce moment là, je ne pensais qu'a une chose: lui. Nous nous étions séparé pour nous battre avec des groupes de mangemorts. Et je l'avais perdu de vu. Des gerbes de fumée s'élevaient de part en part du château, de la poussière faisait tousser tout le monde. Les sortilèges volaient de partout. On entendait des hurlements, des râles d'agonies... Et moi, j'étais terrifié. Je courais pour sauver ma peau, mais également pour le retrouver._

 _Après ce qui m'a semblé des heures de combat, nous avons eu un peu de repos. Mais cela donnait à Harry une heure pour se rendre. Ce qu'il fit. tous pleuraient leurs mort, moi j'étais dans le brouillard. Je m'étais remise à chercher Drago partout.J'ai fini par le trouver, blesser, dans une salle de classe. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et il m'a fait un faible sourire. Mon coeur à sauté de joie dans ma poitrine. Enfin, j'avais mon amour dans les bras. Je l'ai embrassé, jusqu'à en perdre haleine._

Qui aurait pu me dire qu'il s'agissait de mes derniers baiser échangé avec lui?

 _Voldemort a appelé tout le monde, voulant nous montrer le corps de Harry. Drago me tenait la main lorsque nous avons vu Hagrid porter un corps. Mais tout cela n'était qu'un leurre, et la bataille repris de plus belle. Harry commença un combat acharné face au mage noir, et les mangemorts nous ont attaqué._

Ce moment là, je crois qu'il restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire...

 _Bellatrix c'est approché de Drago et moi. Il m'intimait de fuir, de partir loin et qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard, mais moi, je voulais rester avec lui, qu'importe ce qui nous attendait. Et c'est là que sa folle de tante nous a attaqué. C'était l'apocalypse. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je devais protéger Drago. Et sans que j'ai le temps de réagir, Bellatrix a lancé un sort dans ma direction et Drago c'était interposé. J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un hurler, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que c'était moi, c'était moi qui hurler à m'en briser la voix, les larmes coulant sur mes joues, et le rire de Bellatrix qui s'éloignait._

Sauf qu'il n'était pas mort, chose que j'appris que plus tard, quand il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Non, c'était pire, il était à l'agonie, entre vie et mort, dans un néant de douleur.

 _Je suis resté à côté de lui, ignorant les combats qui se poursuivait à côté de moi. Je voulais mourir aussi, le rejoindre. Je voulais rester avec lui pour l'éternité. Quand Harry réussit enfin à vaincre de son ennemie de toujours, je ne pu même pas me réjouir, j'étais dévasté, morte de l'intérieur. La seule personne que j'avais aimé de tout mon coeur venait de m'être arraché. Sa mère c'est approché de nous, les yeux embué de larme. Et sans que je comprenne, elle me prit dans ses bras et me murmura "tu l'as rendu meilleur. je te remercie pour ça. je suis désolé qu'il ai du t'abandonner. Nous abandonner"._

 _Et j'ai pleuré. Dans les bras de Mrs Malfoy, aussi dévasté que moi. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, nous nous sommes écarté et j'ai baissé les yeux. c'était de ma faute. Mrs Pomfresh se présenta dans la cour du château pour trouver d'autre blessé et elle remarqua que Drago était en vie, ou du moins, il n'était pas vraiment mort, ni vraiment mort. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire. J'étais en état de choc._

Je garde des souvenirs flou de ce qui se passa par la suite. Mrs Pomfresh pensait que je faisais un blocage face à tant d'horreur, et du fait d'avoir vu la mort d'aussi près. Si elle savait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Narcissa me proposa de venir chez elle, où elle allait s'occuper de son fils, et je n'avais fait qu'hocher la tête. J'avais à peine croisé la famille Weasley et Harry. Mais une chose était certaine, c'est que j'avais perdu quelque chose au fond de moi: mon âme. J'étais devenu une coquille vide. Je passais mes journées avec Drago, alors qu'il souffrait en silence, enfermé dans son propre corps, et que moi, je mourais un peu plus de le voir dans cet état. J'ai fini par faire des recherches dans les affaires de Bellatrix. Le sortilège qu'elle avait envoyé était de sa propre composition et durée plus ou moins longtemps en fonction de la ténacité de la personne, de son esprit. Si la personne avait quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher dans le monde réelle, le supplice durait longtemps, trop longtemps à mon goût.

Je me suis mise à parler à Drago, lui demandant de lâcher prise, que je ne lui en voulais pas. je savais qu'il était assez fort pour tenir des années, mais que ça me faisait trop mal de le voir souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire. Harry et Ron pensaient que je devenais folle, instable... Tout ça parce que je passais mon temps enfermé avec Drago ou dans la bibliothèque, m'alimentant rarement, et dormant peu. Ils avaient accepté sans hurler au scandale ma relation avec Drago, j'aurais presque voulu qu'ils hurlent pour le sortir de ma torpeur. Même Narcissa commençait à trouver mon comportement étrange. J'étais devenu un zombie.

Dite moi, vraiment, si la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde, celle qui vous donne envie d'avancer, celle qui vous donne le sourire, votre âme soeur, disparait, meurt, ne seriez vous pas l'ombre de vous-même?

Harry voulait me forcer à sortir, mais je n'en avais pas envie, je voulais tout simplement revoir le sourire narquois de mon homme.

3 ans... Il a agonisé comme ça 3 ans. Et moi, j'étais là, impuissante. Peut-être que ça m'a vraiment rendu folle, peut-être que mon esprit c'est définitivement brisé à ce moment là, mais quand les médecins ont dit qu'il venait de mourir, que c'était fini, j'ai hurlé, j'ai tout brisé, provoquant une salve de magie qui a incendié plusieurs pièces de la maison. Je crois même que j'ai poussé le médecin si fort qu'il a faillit se casser le bras contre le mur. Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu raison, peut-être que depuis que j'avais vu Drago se prenant se sortilège, j'étais devenu instable.

En tout cas, pendant des semaines, je n'ai plus dit un mot, je ne pensais qu'à une chose: la mort.

J'a tenté plusieurs fois de me suicidé, sans succès. Harry et Ron me surveillaient. Et au final, ils m'ont envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste. Je suis resté plus d'un an, dans une chambre complètement aseptisé, avec d'autres personnes complètement... instable. Mais aucun ne souffrait comme moi je pouvais souffrir. Ils venaient tous me voir: Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mrs Weasley, Fleur... Au moins un membre de la famille Weasley était là chaque jour. Sauf que je ne comptais pas rester indéfiniment. Certains médecin disaient que mon état était dû à un ricoché du sortilège, d'où mes idées suicidaires. Après une cure de médicaments, de vitamines et de séances chez un psy, Sainte-Mangouste décréta que j'étais guérie. Comme il est facile de mentir.

tu fais semblant d'avoir des pensées heureuses, et le tour est joué. sauf que non, je veux toujours la libération. C'est pour ça, qu'aujourd'hui je suis là, au dessus d'une falaise. Bien sur, j'ai laissé une lettre, avec un sortilège qui empêche quiconque de l'ouvrir tant que je suis en vie. Je suis désolé, beaucoup s'attendent à ce que je sois forte, mais non. il m'est impossible de vivre sans lui. Je n'ai pas de but. Je veux en finir. Adieux...

* * *

Au manoir Malfoy, Narcissa ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione pour lui dire de venir manger. Harry et Ronald devaient venir se joindre à eux, accompagné de leur petites-amies respectives. Elle trouva un morceau de parchemin sur le lit de la jeune fille.

" Tout le monde, je suis désolé. Je sais que vous pensiez que je commençais à aller mieux, que je voyais le bout du tunnel, mais tout cela n'était que mensonge. Je suis toujours autant brisé, toujours autant détruite. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça. Je préfère mourir que de continuer à vivre tel une âme en peine. Cette lettre, vous ne la verrez que lorsque je serais enfin partie. c'est lâche, je le sais, mais c'est mon choix. Je vous demande juste de l'accepté, parce que je sais que vous ne me pardonnerez pas. Surtout toi Harry, et vous Narcissa. Je sais, vous m'avez accueillit comme votre propre fille et moi, je décide de mourir, mais sachez que j'ai été heureuse de pouvoir partager ces quelques instants avec vous. Quand à Harry, mon frère, je suis désolé. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. Certaines choses sont immuable. Et celle-ci l'est. je vous aimerez toujours, mais lui, Drago, je l'aimais plus que tout, et mon amour pour lui, sa mort... tout cela m'a brûler de l'intérieur. Adieu, soyez heureux. H.G

PS: surtout, n'enlevez pas le sortilège de mes parents. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent le deuil de leur fille dans ses circonstances. Ils sont plus heureux là-bas, en Australie"

\- Narcissa, vous êtes là? appela Harry Potter

L'aristocrate descendit, une lettre à la main, le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Elle l'a fait. dit tout simplement Harry

\- Je suis désolé mon cher.

\- ça serait arrivée un jour où l'autre. Elle ne s'en serait jamais remise. J'ai trouvé une photo d'eux

Harry tendit à Narcissa un portait d'Hermione et Drago, tout deux âgé de 16 ans, se faisant de petit bisou et riant face à l'objectif. De temps à autre, le Drago de la photo tirait les boucles de la brune qui lui donnait alors une petite tape. Le couple fit un signe de la main à Narcissa, et le Drago du portrait fit un geste obscène en direction d'Harry.

\- ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Murmura Narcissa

\- nous ne pouvons pas modifier les choses. dit Harry. La mort est un point fixe dans le temps, nous ne pouvons pas les modifier, de peur de tout détruire. Hermione me l'a dit quand je lui ai parlé d'utiliser le retourneur de temps pour sauver mes parents.

\- nous devons garder que les bonnes choses d'eux, comme cette photo. Et il faudra en parler aux autres

\- pas maintenant. Ronald voulait vous annoncer qu'il allait être papa. Et qu'il va se marier prochainement. Hermione n'aurait pas voulu ça

\- Hermione aurait aimé voir ça... Si mon fils avait été vivant, elle serait pleine de vie, et heureuse.

Harry serra la main de Narcissa dans la sienne. Ils allaient encore vivre un deuil, et le deuil le plus difficile selon lui, aussi difficile que celui de Fred. La perte de sa soeur, mais lui, il avait l'amour de Ginny pour se raccrocher, tendis qu'Hermione avait perdu ce qui lui donnait envie de vivre un futur...


	2. réponses aux reviews

**Mademoiselle Lys:** Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai été surprise qu'il n'y ait pas de reviews, mais je me suis dit que ça n'avait pas plus à ceux qui l'ont lit. Je ne suis pas assez subjective pour dire si ce que j'écris est de qualité ou non. C'est plutôt aux lecteurs de le dire. Mais bon, comme on dit, les goût et les couleurs ça ne se discute pas. En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir reçu ta review.

 **Goldensnicht-2001** : Contente que ça t'ai plus, c'était la première fois que je testais une bad end. J'ai faillit pleurer en l'écrivant. (de totue façon je suis super émotive donc voilà xD). Justement, le fait qu'il y a peut d'information sur les autres, montre qu'Hermione est tellement focalisé sur ses problèmes, sur sa souffrance, qu'elle ignore le reste, pour elle, il n'y a rien qui compte. Elle ne se serait même pas rendu compte si Ronald se serrait travestie xD. Mais on peut supposer que Lucius est en prison, et pour Ron, c'est au choix, Lavande? Une autre fille? :P Et les amis de Drago, on va dire que j'imaginais plutôt qu'ils étaient avec lui simplement parce qu'il était riche et que son père était proche de Voldemort. Voilà voilà!

 **stnijoma:** Oui, une fin triste. J'avais envie d'essayer pour une fois. contente que ça t'ai plus

 **Guest:** Ce n'est pas grave, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un commentaire! Vraiment? ça fait plaisir à entendre. Avant il n'y avait que mon copain qui me le disait. Et parfois je lui disais "oui, mais je suis sur que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir seulement!" et c'est lui qui m'a poussé à publier mes histoires. Je suis contente que ça t'ai ému, c'était l'objectif de cette histoire, émouvoir les gens.

 **Sindri Orelinde:** Oui, c'est une sad story. Et c'est la première que j'écrivais comme ça


End file.
